PeDeKaTe
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Pernah mendengar peribahasa 'lumpuhkan dulu rajanya sebelum menangkap sang puteri? Belum pernah? Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bergelar 'Prince Charming' ini salah satu penganutnya, lho. "Cukup yang rajin buang sampah. Suka kebersihan dan juga kerapihan. Itu saja."/ Amai Yuki is come back.


"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_. Sampai saat ini, kami belum pernah dengar kalau kau punya pacar."

"Eh?"

"Hu-um, hu-um. Aku juga sudah tanya sama adikmu yang di JuniorHigh. Hanabi 'kan namanya? Dia kebetulan sekelas dengan adikku. Kemarin waktu ke rumah dan kutanyai, dia juga meng-klarifikasi kebenarannya."

"_Anou_,"

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, cowok-cowok di sekolah ini nggaksedikit, lho, yang naksir padamu."

"_Minn_—"

"Oh, iya. Dulu aku sempat dengar ada juga yang membuat _fans club_ untukmu. Tapi baru seminggu berdiri, kudengar langsung dibubarkan."

"_Ettou_,"

"Ah? Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Kalian nggak tahu? Bulan-bulan awal kita di tingkat dua."

"Oh, iya, Hinata-_chan_. Kamu masih jomblo sampai saat ini bukan karena sepupumu yang _siscon_ itu 'kan?"

"Sepupu? Hei, bukan Neji-_senpai_ yang membubarkan _fans_ _club_ Hinata, 'kan?"

"_Minna_-_san_,"

"Bukan, bukan. Neji-_senpai_ sudah lulus. Mereka mana berani berbuat seperti itu di saat Neji-_senpai_ masih ada di sini? Mereka berani saat Neji-_senpai_ sudah lulus. Tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa _club_ itu cuma bertahan selama seminngu."

"_Ano_, _Minna_-_san_ ... "

"Daripada itu, Hinata-_chan_, apa kau punya kriteria tertentu untuk jadi pacar? Seperti tipe pria idaman?"

"_Ettou_ ... "

"Ah, benar. Kalau aku, selain dia tampan, dia juga harus punya minimal motor. Aku paling tidak suka kalau harus jalan kaki saat kencan."

"Ah, kau ini, lebih romantis lagi kalau naik kereta atau naik bus, kau tahu. Duduk berdampingan, saling bergenggaman, bisa juga pura-pura tidur biar bisa bersandar di bahu yang kekar dan ..., ah, indahnya ..."

"Hei, aku 'kan nggak nanya sama kalian."

"Oh, iya. Kamu, sih?"

"Lho, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi?"

"Gimana, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Eh? _Ettou_ ... "

"Hmmm?"

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"Aku ... tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk, kok. Cukup yang rajin buang sampah. Suka kebersihan dan juga kerapihan. Itu saja."

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"Hah?!"

**.**

**-{PeDeKaTe}-**

**.**

**Pair : Sasuke U. – Hinata H. Slight NaruSaku :p**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover Image © Artist.**

**Ide © Rhifa Ciel Aori a.k.a Aori Yuu.**

**Warning : Standard applied. OoC parah. Bahasa kurang baku, walau Amai ragu fict yang lain juga pakai bahasa baku U_U**

**Amai hanya mengembangkan ide serta meminjam chara. Tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-{****あまい ゆき****}-**

**.**

"_Anata_, sudah kubilang buang sampah dulu. Lihat, mereka benar-benar menggangu pemandangan. Pekarangan yang sudah kutata rapi jadi nggak sedap dipandang, 'kan?"

Jam barusaja menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Nyonya Hyuuga sudah kembali pada kebiasaannya tiap pagi, memarahi sang suami yang susah sekali mengerjakan tugas yang sudah dibebankan.

Sementara yang menjadi objek kemarahan dengan santainya membuka lipatan koran dan mulai membaca berita yang tertera di kolom ... gosip? Ah, benar. Berita yang lagi panas-panasnya di Konoha. Artis seksi Terumi Mei katanya dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang selama ini menjadi _bodyguard_-nya. Eh, yang mana itu? Yang kulitnya biru?

"_Ano_, _Okaasan_, biar aku saja yang membuangnya."

Hinata yang baik hati menawarkan tenaganya untuk meringankan tugas sang ayah. Kebetulan dia belum membuka apron yang dipakainya saat membantu _okaasan_ masak tadi. Lumayan bisa menutupi baju biar nggak kotor kena kantung sampah.

Di ujung meja makan, di balik kertas koran, Hiashi-_tousan_ mengembangkan senyumnya, tipis.

"Tidak boleh! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, Hinata hanya membuang sampah di saat liburan? Selain itu, Hinata sudah janji membantu _Okaasan_. Dan hari ini Hinata sudah membantu _Okaasan _menyiapkan sarapan."

Perkataan tegas nyonya Hyuuga sang isteri tercinta dengan seketika menghilangkan tarikan di sudut bibir Hiashi-_sama_. Membuatnya kembali seperti semula, seperti garis lurus.

"Hanabi-_chan_—"

"Di dalam perjanjian, baik Hinata-_neechan_ maupun aku sudah mendapat bagian membersihkan rumah tiap akhir pekan. Selain dari itu, kita tidak boleh berurusan dengan kegiatan yang bernama 'bersih-bersih'."

Uh-oh. Bungsu Hyuuga ini benar-benar mewarisi ketegasan sang ibu. Semua kelembutan dan kebaikan hati _okaasan_ terserap habis Hinata-kah?

"Jangan lupa, tadi pagi aku juga menyiram bunga."

Ugh. Sepertinya begitu. Adakah cara tertentu yang bisa membagi kebaikan hati? Tradisional maupun modern nggak apa-apa deh. Sikap Hanabi cukup mengkhawatirkan. Ada usul? Kirim langsung ke email Hiashi-_sama_ yah?

"Lagipula ini juga karena _Anata_ sendiri yang mengirim Neji-_kun_ belajar di luar kota. Padahal Neji-_kun_ sendiri nggak keberatan kuliah di kota ini. Oh, dulu bukannya _Anata_ menyanggupi akan mengerjakan segala tugas yang biasa dikerjakan Neji-_kun_? Malahan sudah diperingan dengan Hinata dan Hanabi yang rela mengurangi jadwal istirahat mereka di akhir pekan."

Alasan yang dikemukakan Nyonya Hyuuga ini semakin membuat Hiashi bersemangat menekuni tiap kata yang terdapat di tiap lembaran kertas di depannya. Malaikat baik hati macam apa gerangan yang membuat Hiashi dulu mengucapkan janji seperti itu ...

"Kenapa kita nggak sewa pembantu aja, sih, _Okaasan_?"

"Selain boros, kita jadi bergantung pada orang lain dan nggak mandiri, Hanabi-_chan_."

Ini dia. Kalau _okaasan_ sudah mengeluarkan kata 'boros' dan 'mandiri', sudah dijamin tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu dan berani untuk protes. Senjata yang sangat ampuh!

"_Okaasan_ ...!"

Nyonya Hyuuga tiba-tiba mengambil paksa koran pagi yang selama ia 'berdiskusi' dengan kedua anaknya tetap menjadi perhatian utama Tuan Hyuuga dan melipatnya. Kemudian tanpa peduli pada pekikan protes suaminya, Hinata versi dewasa ini (secara fisik) segera membawa koran itu ke ruang keluarga.

Sekembalinya ke meja makan, mata bulan khas Hyuuga-nya membulat begitu melihat Hiashi mulai menyentuh sarapan paginya.

"_Okaasan_? Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya makan. Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat kerja."

Hiashi bisa melihat aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh istrinya. Kalau sudah begini, Hiashi jamin, apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir merah seksi sang istri yang sepertinya selalu menggoda untuk dikecup itu—ahem, apapun akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk baginya. Ah, ya ampun. Di tengah suasana mencekam begini kenapa Hiashi sempat berpikiran mesum? Ugh, insting lelaki.

"Buang. Sampah. Sekarang. Atau ... "

Glek. Semua yang ada di meja makan tidak berani mengalihkan pandangan ke arah _okaasan_. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika wanita yang menjabat sebagai isteri dan ibu di keluarga Hyuuga ini menguarkan aura yang penuh intimidasi, maka nggak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah.

Atau? _Tidak ada sarapan dan bekal makan siang juga makan malam_, batin Hiashi sebelum akhirnya dengan lunglai beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju pekarangan, mengambil sampah-sampah yang sudah ia kumpulkan tadi dan membawanya ke tempat mengumpulkan sampah. Ah, ia harus bergegas. Sebentar lagi truk yang biasa mengangkut sampah akan tiba. Kalau sampai terlambat, ancaman _okaasan_ yang sudah dihafalnya akan benar-benar terealisasi.

"_Arigatou_ _na_, _Anata_."

Hiashi menyempatkan diri untuk melirik direksi dimana sang isteri berada. Ah, senyum istrinya itu ... sebenarnya merupakan hal yang selalu bikin Hiashi jatuh cinta. Sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang, dengan dua anak yang beranjak dewasa. Tapi senyum pagi ini ... entah bagaimana harus Hiashi cerna.

**.**

**-{****あまい ゆき****}-**

**.**

Sasuke barusaja menutup pintu gerbang rumah ketika mata gelapnya menemukan kepala keluarga Hyuuga sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu gerbang rumah Hyuuga. Menurut apa yang ditangkap kedua mata gelapnya, Sasuke bisa mengira ayah Hinata itu sedang berencana untuk mengangkat dua kantung sampah yang berdiri angkuh di sana.

'_Cukup yang rajin buang sampah. Suka kebersihan dan juga kerapihan._'

Perkataan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu yang—tidak sengaja, begitu katanya—Sasuke dengar saat melewati kelas Hinata tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di memori otaknya. Dengan tanpa perintah, otaknya segera berputar. Membandingkan ciri-ciri pria yang–katanya—tipe pria idaman Hinata dengan penampilan Hiashi-_san_.

Satu, '_Cukup yang rajin buang sampah._'

Seingat Sasuke, para pria Hyuuga yang dikenalnya memang rajin buang sampah. Sebelum ini, Sasuke tidak jarang melihat Neji tiap pagi buang sampah. Sepupu satu-satunya Hinata yang juga rival sekaligus teman sepermainan Sasuke ini memang benar-benar rajin buang sampah.

Perlu bukti?

Di sekolah, Sasuke tidak jarang melihat mantan ketua OSIS itu memberi hukuman pada mereka yang melanggar peraturan untuk buang sampah. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, lho, hukuman dari Neji. Minimal hukuman yang Neji berikan tak lain buang sampah dari tiap-tiap kelas sepulang sekolah. Kalau pelanggarannya lebih buruk lagi, Neji juga nggak ragu nyuruh si pelanggar untuk menggantikan pasukan Yuura-_san_—penanggung jawab kebersihan lingkungan di sekolah Sasuke—membersihkan seluruh sekolah. Dan jangan harap bisa menghindar atau bahkan kabur. Neji bisa memberikan hukuman yang—demi apapun juga—nggak ada satu orang pun yang berani membayangkan bentuk hukuman tersebut. Membayangkan Neji murka saja nggak berani. Kibar bendera aja, deh.

Ckckck. _Sasuga Neji_ ...

Eh? Ahem.

Dua, '_Suka kebersihan dan juga kerapihan._'

Hiashi-_san_, walau membuang sampah, penampilannya sudah rapi. Tampaknya sudah bersiap berangkat kerja. Kemejanya yang berwarna kalem itu tampak bersih dan rapih. Ah, seingat Sasuke ibu Hinata memang disiplin soal kebersihan dan kerapihan. Bahkan Hanabi yang sedikit 'liar' pun nggak pernah kelihatan berantakan.

Untuk memudahkan bergerak saat membawa kantung-kantung sampah itu, Hiashi-_san_ menggulung lengan kemeja sampai setengah lengan. Walau digulung seperti itu, di mata Sasuke benar-benar nggak bisa menghilangkan kesan rapi.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat telinganya mendengar ada yang menyebutkan namanya. Kedua tangan yang pada mulanya dalam posisi layaknya detektif—jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanan berada di dagu serta tangan yang lainnya menyangga—segera kembali ke tempat semula, jatuh di samping paha.

"Ah, _Ojisan._ _Ohayou_."

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badan saat menyapa Hiashi.

"Hn."

Sudah nggak mengherankan kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu sedikit bicara. Pun sudah jadi rahasia umum Sasuke susah membuka pembicaraan. Kebiasaan bicara seperlunya membuat Sasuke makin resmi dicap sebagai pribadi pendiam. Bukan hal yang merugikan sebenarnya.

Yang jadi masalah saat ini, di hadapan Sasuke ada pria yang kelak akan menjadi ayah mertuanya—ahem, tunggu sebentar Sasuke, hentikan dulu khayalanmu itu. Intinya, seburuk apapun kelakuan Sasuke di luar sana, Sasuke masih ingat sama yang namanya sopan santun. Menurut ajaran yang Mikoto-_kaasan_ berikan Sasuke harus membuka percakapan terlebih dulu terlebih di depan calon mertua—ahem—orang yang lebih dewasa maksudnya. Tadi Sasuke sudah kalah _start_ dengan sapaan. Dan sekarang, Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan perkataan yang akan ia keluarkan dari sepasang bibirnya. Sungguh-sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin membenturkan mulutnya ke pohon yang ada dua meter di sebelah kanannya.

"Masih terlalu pagi."

Untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, Sasuke mengerjapkan kembali kedua matanya. "Ya?"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melamun, Anak Muda. Pemuda sepertimu sudah melamun jam segini itu nggak baik. Bisa-bisa jodohmu diambil orang lain, keburu _ilfil_ melihatmu yang bengong." _Sasuga_ Hiashi-_jisan_. Bisa tahu bahasa anak muda semacam '_ilfil'_. Hobinya membaca kolom gosip di koran sangat membantunya _up-to-date_ ternyata. Perlu dicontoh, Anak-anak?

Mari sempurnakan kedipan Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Saya nggak ngelamun, _Ojisan_."

"Kamu ngelamun."

"Nggak, kok."

"Ngelamun."

"Nggak, _Ojisan_."

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan ngelamun?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu menatap langit, jemari di dagu, satunya menyangga, kepala ngangguk-angguk, kemudian menggeleng, senyum, cemberut, alis menukik tajam, kemudian terangkat; itu ciri-ciri orang ngelamun, 'kan?"

"Yang tadi itu saya lagi berpikir, _Ojisan_."

"Mana ada orang berpikir macam gitu?"

"Ada, saya."

"Kamu ngelamun!"

"Nggak."

"Emang apa yang kamu pikirkan pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Pute—ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah remaja biasa."

Uwo. Hampir saja Sasuke menyebutkan siapa yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di otak jeniusnya. Bisa berabe kalau Hiashi-_jisan_ tahu kalau puteri sulungnya menjadi bahan pemikiran Sasuke. Benar-benar perdebatan pagi nggak jelas antara calon mertua dan calon menantu pagi ini. Eh?

"Ahem. Daripada itu, _Ojisan_, sedang apa pagi-pagi begini dengan baju rapi berdiri di sini?"

Hiashi segera menghentikan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Benar, Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya dugaan Hiashi tentang Sasuke yang melamun memang benar. Hiashi harus segera memberitahu Fugaku kalau putera bungsunya hobi melamun. Begini-begini Hiashi tetangga yang baik. Dasar nggak sopan. Bocah di depannya ini benar-benar nggak mau ngaku kalau dia ngelamun tadi. Huh, dengan begitu caranya, kamu makin meyakinkan orang di sekitarmu kalau tadi kamu ngelamun, Nak. Ckckck.

Ah, sudahlah. "Oh, kau membuatku ingat, Sasuke. Hari ini jadwal membuang sampah. Ah, seandainya tempat sampah komplek ini nggak sejauh itu. Siapa yang membangunnya di sana sih? Kenapa nggak dekat sini saja. Bikin cape saja."

"_Jisan_ mau buang sampah?"

"Menurutmu apa lagi? Tempat kerjaku bukan perusahaan mengolah sampah."

'_Cukup yang rajin buang sampah._'

Seketika, sepotong ulasan kalimat yang pernah Sasuke dengar membuat Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya dan menampilkan wajah yang seolah mendapat cahaya di tengah ruang gelap gulita. Seolah cahaya hangat matahari pagi ini melimpah ruah hanya ke tubuh Sasuke. Gerbang surga terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Bisa saya bantu, _Jisan_?"

Bagaikan memiliki rem yang cakram yang berhenti otomatis saat ada bahaya, Hiashi menghentikan tangannya yang sepuluh senti lagi menyentuh ujung kantung sampah. Mata khas Hyuuga-nya memandang Sasuke dari atas, ujung rambut—yang punya gaya unik itu, dan membuat Hiashi mengerjap sedetik—sampai ujung sepatu Sasuke—yang begitu mencirikan keluarga Uchiha, mengkilap. Ada yang salah dengan bocah ini?

"_Jisan,_ jangan memandangku seolah aku nggak pernah buang sampah." Sasuke berdiri rada kikuk. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Hiashi mangangkat alis. Bagaimana bocah itu bisa membaca pikirannya? Tapi jangan salah, Hiashi memang ngak pernah melihat anak bungsu rekan setia main _mahjong_-nya ini membuang sampah. Jadi jangan salahkan Hiashi kalau di kedua mata uniknya tergambar jelas keraguan akan Sasuke yang menawarkan bantuan. Jangan salahkan juga jika Hiashi berpendapat ada udang di balik batu atas bantuan Sasuke kali ini.

Errr ... sepertinya Hiashi-_jisan_ lupa kalau keluarga Uchiha punya seorang pembantu rumah tangga dan seorang tukang kebun, deh. Jadi, bukan hal yang nggak mungkin Hiashi nggak pernah lihat Sasuke buang sampah.

"Ah, maaf. Bukan maksud saya nggak sopan. Tapi—"

"Aku sama sekali nggak nyuruh kamu, ingat?"

Hah?

"Saya cuma ingin membantu."

Okeh.

"Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Apaan, sih!

"_Jisan_ terlalu berlebihan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"_Jisan_ nggak perlu sungkan."

Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Hiashi tersenyum penuh kelegaan. '_Setiap hari saja, Sasuke, aku nggak akan keberatan sama sekali_,' batin Hiashi penuh dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga bermekaran. Nggak peduli lagi kalau semisal Sasuke memang punya maksud tertentu. Ah ... musim semi datang juga ...

Huh?

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi-_jisan_ pula, Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Rencana mencari muka di hadapan calon ayah mertua—ahem—Hiashi-_jisan_, sukses. Sasuke rela, lho, membuangkan sampah keluarga Hyuuga setiap hari jika itu bisa membuatnya mendapatkan restu keluarga Hyuuga.

Restu? Ah, nggak tahu yah? Memang benar, lho, firasat Hiashi-_jisan_. Sasuke memang punya maksud saat menawarkan bantuan. Firasat seorang ayah memang mantap. Sasuke mengincar puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini, lho. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu, yah?

Yosh! Strategi 'lumpuhkan dulu rajanya sebelum menangkap sang puteri' a la Sasuke, dimulai!

**.**

**-{****あまい ゆき****}-**

**.**

"Apa mau _Oniichan_ sebenarnya?"

Sasuke sedang menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan kedua kantung sampah keluarga Hyuuga yang diangkutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang penuh kecurigaan tersebut. Dari suara dan cara bicaranya, Sasuke yakin kalau seseorang yang berada di belakangnya ini adalah Hanabi. Satu-satunya yang berani memakai nada bicara seperti itu pada Sasuke. Tak lain dan tak bukan.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-_niichan_ lagi nyari perhatian _otousan_, 'kan?"

Ketahuan! Secepat ini? Hanabi yang terlalu tajam perasaannya atau aura Sasuke yang mengatakannya? Tapi nggak apa-apa, kok. Memang itu tujuan Sasuke tadi. Bukan berarti Sasuke nggak ikhlas, lho, bantu Hiashi-_jisan_ tadi. Sasuke ikhlas dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Sumpah.

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya Hanabi yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan. Kedua alisnya terangkat, memberikan pertanyaan nonverbal. Salah satu kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk jalanan, menunggu konfirmasi dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga itu nggak mudah, lho."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"_Niichan_ tahu sendiri 'kan betapa _okaasan_ sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kebersihan, kerapihan, keteraturan, dan segala hal yang bersaudara dengan mereka? _Niichan_ bisa aja jadi salah satu 'budak' _okaasan_, lho?"

Budak dia bilang? Kayaknya terlalu berlebihan, deh.

"Dan yang perlu _Niichan_ ketahui, sifat _okaasan_ yang itu menurun semuanya ke _oneechan_," Sasuke sudah tahu, kok. Sasuke sudah dengar sendiri contohnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dan nggak menutup kemungkinan, ketegasan _okaasan_ juga menurun padanya," sejauh yang Sasuke lihat, walau lemah lembut, Hinata memang tegas, kok.

"_Okaasan_ kalau lagi marah nyeremin, lho. Bahkan _otousan_ pun sampai nggak berkutik dibuatnya. Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah lihat _oneechan_ marah, tapi aku nggak mau ngebayangin. Orang yang lemah lembut, baik hati, gemar tersenyum; kalau lagi marah itu lebih menakutkan dari dewa kematian." Ah, Hanabi, kau makin berlebihan saja.

Tapi Sasuke tetap mengangguk, mengamini. Merasa sependapat karena sejujurnya Sasuke juga pernah mengalami dan melihat secara langsung teori yang dikemukakan Hanabi. Jujur saja, Uchiha Mikoto, ibu kandung Sasuke, yang marah adalah hal terakhir yang Sasuke ingin lihat. Sasuke bahkan rela membuat kesepakatan dengan kakak dan ayahnya untuk menuruti segala perintah Mikoto. Sasuke juga merelakan dirinya dan sang kakak didandani menjadi perempuan dan dipakaikan baju berenda yang mekar kemana-mana ala _gothic_ untuk acara _cosplay_. Diam-diam, Mikoto-_kaasan_ menggemari karakter _moe_ menggemaskan dari segala _games_ dan _anime_. Bisa dibilang Mikoto-_kaasan_ itu seorang _otaku_. Kalau nggak salah ingat, Mikoto-_kaasan_ juga mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto. Ada berapa album, yah, kira-kira?

Howaaa ... _stop,_ _stop,_ _stop_. Berhenti. Lupakan bagian Sasuke _cosu_ dan sebagainya. Itu hal yang memalukan. Rahasiakan ini semua, oke!

"Siapa yang lebih menakutkan dari dewa kematian, Hanabi-_chan_?"

Sasuke dan Hanabi yang masing-masing lagi kompak mengangguk-anggukan kepala saat mengingat ibu masing-masing yang sedang marah dan menggeleng kencang di akhir untuk bagian Sasuke kembali kompak saat merasakan kaget. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hinata sudah berdiri dengan senyuman lembutnya, satu meter dari jarak Sasuke dan Hanabi berada.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sasuke-_senpai_,"

"_Oneechan_ mengagetkanku saja. _Oneechan_ nggak tahu, yah, jantungku hampir turun ke lambung?"

Sasuke sendiri nggak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia sendiri masih belum mampu menghilangkan efek kaget atas kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Hal itu juga membuatnya belum sempat menjawab sapaan Hinata. Hanya gumaman samar yang sukses keluar dari tenggorokannya. Efek kaget dan ungkapan kesal Hanabi menghambatnya mengucapkan kata-kata.

Hinata sendiri hanya _sweatdrop_ dalam hati dan mengernyit ketika mendengar keluhan dari Hanabi. Berlebihan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin orang kaget bisa menyebabkan jantung jatuh ke lambung? Bisa seperti itu juga kalau kasusnya adalah si jantung ditelan bulat-bulat.

Otak Hinata mau tak mau berpikir keras. Entah apa yang merasuki adiknya beberapa hari ini. Kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya berlebihan sekali. Apa karena dia sering menonton _dorama_ komedi yang ditayangkan stasiun televisi swasta tiap sore itu? Ah, anak itu harus diawasi sepertinya.

"Sudahlah. Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah,"

Kesadaran pada akhirnya mau menyapa Sasuke. Sebagai yang paling dewasa di antara mereka, sudah menjadi kewajiban Sasuke untuk mengingatkan akan waktu yang sudah semakin beranjak siang.

"Ah, iya, benar. Sekolah Hanabi-_chan_ berbeda arah, yah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

"Nggak perlu khawatir padaku. Justru _Neechan_ yang harus hati-hati bukannya aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Niichan_ selamat berjuang, yah?"

Bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak mau mengindahkan apapun kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut saudari tuanya. Ia segera berlari ke arah jalan menuju sekolah dasar tempatnya menimba ilmu. Walau begitu, ia tetap melambaikan tangan ke arah kakak dan tetangganya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah segera memberi waktu untuk _oniichan_-tampan-sok-baik-hati untuk melancarkan apapun rencananya. Dengan kata lain, Hanabi sudah memberikan restu untuk hubungan keduanya, seperti harapan Sasuke.

_Ganbatte kudasai_, Sasuke _Oniichan_!

**.**

**-{****あまい ゆき****}-**

**.**

"Hanabi-_chan_ ... entah apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Dia makin aneh belakangan ini."

Sasuke masih mengangkat tangan kanannya membalas lambaian Hanabi saat suara merdu Hinata—setidaknya menurut Sasuke—kembali mengalun. Lirik sekilas, Hinata juga masih melambaikan tangan ke arah adik satu-satunya itu dengan memasang wajah yang—ya ampun, tolong hentikan ekspresi teduh itu, Hinata. Atau kau nggak akan selamat.

Ahem.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengannya?"

Sebagai teman bicara yang baik—dan merupakan salah satu cara menarik perhatian—sudah sepatutnya Sasuke menanggapi Hinata. Hal yang hanya Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata. Tidak ada gadis lain yang mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke saat berbicara padanya. Tanggapan Sasuke itu mahal—kata teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Hm. Belakangan ini kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu berlebihan. Entah yang seperti itu sedang populer di kalangannya atau bagaimana. Tapi itu cukup membuatku khawatir."

"Kau berlebihan, Hinata."

"Nggak, kok. Sasuke-_senpai_ saja yang nggak tahu."

"Tapi yang kulihat tadi dia tetap Hanabi yang biasanya, Hanabi yang kukenal." _Dengan segala sifat menyebalkannya dan juga insting tajamnya yang merepotkan_, dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan langkah ke arah sekolah berada. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Kalau nggak segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bisa terlambat sampai di kelas. Yah, walau bagi Sasuke nggak masalah 'sih kalau terlambat. Selama Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata, Sasuke nggak akan keberatan mendapat hukuman karena terlambat.

Sasuke itu selalu menikamati perjalanan ke sekolah. Apalagi bila berangkat bareng Hinata. Mendengar Hinata bercerita itu seperti mendengar nyanyian surga. Suaranya yang lemah lembut itu mengalun ringan menyentuh gendang telinga Sasuke. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman Sasuke. Atau lebih tepat kalau disebut penggemar Sasuke. Sasuke kerap menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ saat mereka mulai memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke.

Hal lain selain suara Hinata yang merdu yang sangat Sasuke sukai, Sasuke juga bisa dengan puas memandang wajah manis Hinata. Memandang gerak bibir mungilnya saat bicara, memandang kelopak matanya yang berkedip, mata khas keluarga Hyuuga yang bening, serta poni rambut Hinata yang menari-nari terterpa angin. Kadang juga Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah yang mampir di pipi Hinata. Entah itu karena malu atau marah. Terlebih saat pipi itu merona karena malu.

"Hinata-_chan_, _kawaii_ ..."

Benar. Hinata-_chan_ itu _kawai_. Benar-benar _kawai_. Dilihat darimana pun, Hyuuga Hinata selalu tampak _kawai_. _Absolutely_ _Ultimate_ _Kawai_ _Girl_. Terlebih saat pipinya merona. Aaah ...

Tunggu sebentar. Suara siapa tadi?

Sasuke baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Terima kasih Hinata bersedia menyadarkannya dengan cara yang ajaib. Menarik pelan lengan kemeja seragam Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Sasuke. Gestur tubuh Hinata saat merasa nggak nyaman dan malu. Teriakan yang barusan itu ... itu sudah pasti dari beberapa penggemar Hinata. Huh, masih berani mengagumi Hinata seperti itu rupanya. Memangnya masih belum puas klub penggemar Hinata dibubarkan secara paksa? Mau melawan mantan wakil ketua OSIS yang merangkap anggota terbaik klub _aikido_, huh?

"Hentikan tatapan mata mengerikan itu Sasuke-_teme_. Atau kau akan mendapat kutukan dari seluruh lelaki di sekolah di sini. Kautahu, kutukan orang teraniaya itu lebih cepat dikabulkan _Kami_-_sama_."

"Tapi Hinata-_chan_ emang _kawai_ sih. Aku yang perempuan saja mengakuinya. Ah, aku jadi pengen memelukmu tiap hari, deh ..."

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke samping. Di sampingnya ada Uzumaki Naruto yang mangangkat tangan kirinya mewakili salam selamat pagi padanya. Tepat di belakang Sasuke ada Haruno Sakura yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan wajah merona karena gemas pada Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya mampu merona diperlakukan demikian oleh Sakura. Walau sudah sering dipeluk oleh Sakura, Hinata masih belum bisa menghilangkan rona merah yang selalu muncul di pipinya. _Kawaii_ ...

Sasuke musti bersyukur pada Kami-sama sudah diberkati wajah yang susah menimbulkan rona merah di wajah. Coba saja kalau wajahnya seperti remaja kebanyakan. Sudah pasti warna merah rona sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, nggak ada yang paling Sasuke syukuri selain terlahir dengan darah Uchiha dalam tubuhnya. _Arigato_, Fugaku-_tousan_, Mikoto-_kaasan_.

"_O_-_ohayou_, S-sakura-_senpai_, N-naruto-_senpai_,"

"Kyaaa ... _kawaii_ ...," Sakura semakin menggila. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari belakang dan segera berputar ke depan Hinata kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan kencang. Menurut Sakura, Hinata yang menyapa dengan terbata dan rona merah di pipi itu sangat menggemaskan. Sakura bahkan sempat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saking gemas.

Naruto sebagai orang yang paling peka saat ini akan keadaan, segera menarik Sakura dari pelukan mautnya pada Hinata. Terlebih saat mata birunya mendapati wajah Hinata yang merah padam menahan napas serta merasakan aura mencekam dari arah Sasuke. Jujur saja, aura yang Sasuke kuarkan benar-benar bikin merinding. Entah karena melihat Hinata yang kesesakan atau ... iri pada Sakura yang dengan gampang dan ringannya memeluk Hinata? Sakura-_chan_, gantian, dong ... Eh?

"Sakura-_chan_, kaubisa bikin Hinata-_chan_ pingsan, lho, kalau memeluknya seperti itu," kata Naruto begitu berhasil memisahkan Hinata dari Sakura. "dan aku nggak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu dari Sasuke." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Sakura.

Dengan memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Sasuke berada. Memastikan kebenaran perkataan Naruto dan ingin melihat sendiri tampang cemburu dan iri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Dinilai darimana pun kau salah menjadikan orang sebagai objek kecemb—"

"Kau sebaiknya segera ke kelasmu, Hinata. Kau nggak lupa kalau kelasmu lebih jauh dibanding kami, 'kan?" Sasuke dengan segera memotong perkataan Sakura. Bahaya kalau Hinata mendengar kelanjutannya. Belum saatnya Hinata tahu perasaannya. Kalau pun sudah saatnya, Sasuke ingin Sasuke sendiri yang memberi tahu Hinata. Nggak akan Sasuke biarkan Hinata tahu perasaannya dari orang lain. Apalagi dari mulut menyebalkan Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu aku duluan, _Senpai_."

Walau bingung dengan keadaan yang sedikit berubah, Hinata memutuskan untuk menurut untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu ke kelas. Kenyataan tentang letak kelas yang lebih jauh pula yang membuatnya memantapkan keputusan. Lagipula Hinata juga yakin ada sesuatu yang nggak seharusnya ia dengar. Hinata bersumpah sekejap tadi menangkap rasa khawatir dari Sasuke-_senpai_. Maka dari itu Hinata merasa akan lebih baik kalau segera menyingkir.

"Yah, padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu." Sakura nggak bohong. Tapi Sakura juga nggak bodoh kalau dua lelaki di sampingnya memberikan pandangan yang intinya memeringatkannya. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa makan siang nanti, deh."

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Setelah sedikit membungkukkan badan pamit, Hinata membalikkan badan setelah sebelumnya melambai sedikit.

"Kita juga musti bergegas Naruto. Aku nggak mau kena omelan Iruka-_sensei_. Ayo, Sasuke ... _kun_?" Masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa, Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya bagitu melihat wajah muram Sasuke. "Wah, sepertinya aku berlebihan."

"Jangan salahkan kami, _Teme_. Kau yang cemburu sama penggemar Hinata-_chan_ yang keceplosan bilang _kawai_ itu benar-benar merusak pagi, kautahu. Auramu benar-benar meracuni udara." Naruto menambahkan tanda damai dengan jemari telunjuk dan tengah terangkat serta cengiran lebar.

"Kami juga menyelamatkan Hinata-_chan_ dari acara pingsan. Hinata-_chan_ yang sudah berdiri di belakangmu dengan wajah tertunduk itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, kautahu. Aku khawatir kalau dia berdiri sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan keadaan seperti itu dengan telinga yang mendengar kasak-kusuk penggemar yang mengaguminya dan penggemarmu yang menatap iri padanya dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar mengacuhkan lirikan sebal Sasuke yang seolah berkata kau-juga-sempat-hampir-membuatnya-kehilangan-napas .

"Daripada itu, apa kau sudah meluncurkan jurus 'lumpuhkan dulu rajanya sebelum menangkap sang puteri' yang kuajarkan padamu?"

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar mendengar si Bodoh ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Seenggaknya aku juga berhasil menggunakan metode itu."

"Apa?! Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan, huh?"

"Aku nggak akan memberi tahumu. Toh aku sudah berhasil."

"Kau nggak ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh, 'kan?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Naruto _no_ _baka_."

"_But I'm your_ _baka_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Cih."

Suara tawa menggelegar Naruto menjadi akhir dari pertengkarannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengembuskan napasnya pelan melihat pemandangan menjijikan baginya tiap hari itu. Pasangan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke gerah. Bertengkar setiap hari, merayu dan dirayu. Tenang saja dalam waktu dekat juga Sasuke bisa bermesraan seperti itu dengan Hinata. Awas saja kalian.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak tepat di dekat tempat duduknya. Matanya memandang ke arah keluar jendela. Hal pertama yang dapat indera penglihatan Sasuke tangkap adalah pojok sekolah tepat di tempat pembuangan sampah berada.

Metode 'lumpuhkan dulu rajanya sebelum menangkap sang puteri', huh? Baiklah. Saran dari sahabat yang ternyata nggak sebodoh yang Sasuke kira itu ada gunanya. Yah, walau sarana yang Sasuke gunakan benar-benar bisa menghancurkan imej _prince _yang disandangnya dari para penggemar. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Demi mendapatkan apa yang disukai, manusia selalu melakukan berbagai hal untuk meraihnya, bukan? Bahkan nggak jarang pula yang berani menghalalkan segala cara. Dan Sasuke salah satu dari mereka yang rela melakukan apa pun demi tujuan. Salah satunya rela membuangkan sampah keluarga Hyuuga setiap hari, setiap dibutuhkan.

Rival—atau sebut saja pengawal Hinata, para penggemar—sudah berkurang. Hampir nggak ada yang berani mengusik Hinata malahan. Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju akhir. Mengambil hati orang tua Hinata. Langkah awal sudah Sasuke lakukan dan sepertinya berhasil. Tinggal meyakinkan diri akan kejelasan. Langkah selanjutnya akan berjalan sesuai berjalannya waktu.

Ya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"Howaaa ... sepertinya Sasuke-_teme_ sudah memulainya dan kemungkin berjalan lancar, Sakura-_chan_. Lihat, lihat. Senyum miringnya benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Aku masih nggak bisa percaya kalau Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar menggunakan metode itu untuk pedekate-nya. Tapi aku juga nggak bohong kalau Sasuke-_kun_ bisa semanis itu. Tolong cubit aku, Naruto. Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ _kawaii_ ..."

Sakura segera menyembunyikan kepalanya saat dilihatnya Sasuke bersiap melemparkan tempat pensil dari meja di dekat Sasuke berdiri. Naruto sendiri sudah membungkuk menahan tawanya agar tak membahana mendengar celetukan Sakura.

Haaah ... sepertinya selain harus bersabar menaklukan 'sang raja', Sasuke juga musti memersiapkan diri dan menambah stok kesabaran untuk menghadapi keisengan dua sahabatnya ini.

Yosh, Uchiha Sasuke. _Ganbatte_!

**.**

**-{****あまい ゆき****}-**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**-{****あまい ゆき****}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki's Note : **Ya-hallo, _ohisashiburi_, _Minna_-_chama_? #lambai-lambai tangan sambil senyum dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa# ahem. Benar, lho, Amai Yuki's _come_ _back_. Sudah lama ga berjumpa, yah? Amai ragu, apa ada yang masih mengingat author(pemalas)ini ato ga. Terakhir kali Amai publish fanfik itu pas SHDL tahun lalu, deh. Wah, dah lama ternyata, yah. Udah 10 bulanan (ketawa ringan).

Oiya, sebenarnya, fanfik ini seharusnya Amai publish pas valentine kemarin (**event 100 LSFSH**), lho. Tapi karena ada banyak kendala yang terjadi—dan beberapa kendala yang dijadikan kendala(?)—Amai ga publish tepat waktu. Tapi berkat itu juga Amai sedikit mengubah jalan cerita fik ini. Awalnya ga kaya gini, lho. Maka dari itu ...

Maapin Amai Yuki, **Aori-**_**senpai**_ (bungkuk dalam-dalam). Satu, Amai ga bisa publish tepat waktu. Maap juga buat SasuHina fans yang setia nongkrongin archive SasuHina. Amai benar-benar udah ngulur waktu panjang. Entah kenapa Amai hobi banget ngulur waktu #plak (jangan ditiru, oke?).

Dua, sekali lagi Amai minta maap, **Aori-**_**senpai**_. Amai gagal bikin humor ternyata. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Ternyata otak Amai berkhianat #elus-elus dagu. Tapi, Amai ga nolak pujian **Aori-**_**senpai**_ nanti, lho (kalo baca tapi. Kalo ga baca, Amai bakalan teror sih sampe _senpai_ baca. Biar bagemana pun, ini ide awalne dari _senpai_ juga #siul-siul).

Selanjutnya, sebagai author (walo pemalas), Amai boleh dong mengharap Minna-_chama_ berkenan mengisi kotak **review** Amai. Yah, sebagai imbalan atas jasa Amai membuat fanfik #kemudian Amai dilempari alat-alat rumah tangga.

Ah, sudahlah. **AYN** ne jadi sangat panjang. Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfik Amai yang lain #tebar kissbye Sasuke-Hinata.

Edited

Purwokerto, 14 Juli 2013

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
